Never Trust A Lucky Day, Sassychan
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: "Never trust a lucky day, Sassy-chan. Because..." S.N/N.S? You decided. Don't Like Don't Read. Happy Born Day, Sasuke. Gomen, kadonya telat.


**Title**: **NEVER TRUST A LUCKY DAY, SASSY-**_**CHAN**_

**Characters/ Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Type**: Complete

**Genre**: Shou-ai, Fluffy

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: If you **Don't Like** the pair, then **Don't Read**.

**Dedicated **

**To**

**Sasuke's B'day**

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER TRUST A LUCKY DAY, SASSY-<strong>_**CHAN**_

Sasuke berjongkok di depan pintu rumahnya. Sepasang matanya yang sehitam batu akik menyusuri setiap karangan bunga yang berjejer di hadapannya. Kepalanya lalu miring ke satu sisi, tidak memercayai penglihatannya. Seharusnya yang diterimanya pagi ini adalah bingkisan atau kado, bukan karangan bunga yang seolah menyatakan dirinya mati. Tapi ia tidak putus asa. Mungkin saja di antara sekian banyak karangan bunga itu, ada satu kado mungil yang tersembunyi.

Tangan pucatnya lalu terjulur untuk menyibak beberapa karangan bunga yang paling dekat dengannya. Tidak ada. Ia menyibak karangan bunga yang lain. Nihil. Di sebelah kanannya. Kosong. Tidak ada satu kado pun.

_Sabar, Sasuke, sabar. Ini masih jam enam pagi. Tetap berpikir positif. Beberapa jam lagi, kado yang sebenarnya pasti datang._

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan pendar kebiruan itu perlahan mundur, masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu kayu yang menimbulkan bunyi berdecit. Hari ini ia sudah meminta izin pada _SPV-_nya untuk tak masuk kerja. Kerja tanpa libur, kecuali saat hari-hari besar saja, hampir membuat seluruh tulangnya remuk. Jadi, di hari spesial kali ini, ia akan memilih untuk menjadi 'autis' sebelum menghadapi dunia nyata esok hari.

Ia lalu melangkah ke kamar tidurnya, mengambil satu keranjang pakaian, membawa benda itu keluar menuju mesin cuci yang terletak di samping toilet. Ia memasukkan pakaiannya satu-persatu, menekan tombol '_wash_' setelah mengatur berapa liter air yang dibutuhkan. Kemudian benda kotak berwarna biru putih itu mengeluarkan bunyi mendesis, tanda jika air sudah mengalir ke dalam mesin cuci. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mengingat pakaian-pakaiannya yang dalam setengah jam lagi akan dijemur. Nah, sementara itu ia akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas lain.

Pertama, makan. Perutnya keroncongan sedari tadi. Ia lalu ke dapur untuk membuka kulkas sebelum meneguk susu kotak lalu mengambil mi instan. Yeah, ia meletakkan benda itu ke dalam kulkas karena kalau ditaruh di lemari makan, bakal didatangi semut-semut kelaparan. Jadi bukan saja karena mencium aroma yang manis-manis, semut-semut bisa datang. Mi instan saja yang tidak manis, hewan-hewan itu mengerubunginya.

Lalu ia mengambil satu-satunya tomat yang tersisa di dalam mangkuk kemudian mengirisnya dadu. Setelah air yang tadi dipanaskannya mendidih, ia memasukkan mi instan. Sementara menunggu mi instannya matang, ia mengambil mangkuk serta sumpit. Lalu ia menuang irisan tomat ke dalam mi-nya. Tak lama kemudian, sarapannya pun siap disajikan. Ia menikmati racikannya sementara pakaian-pakaiannya berputar di mesin cuci. Ia mendudukkan mangkuk mi-nya yang sudah kosong ke wastafel bertepatan dengan bunyi mesin cuci yang menandakan pakaiannya siap untuk dijemur. Ia mengambil kembali keranjang, mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya sebelum melangkah keluar rumah menuju halaman belakang.

"Psst, Pangeran."

Sasuke yang sedang menjemur, mengintip dari balik salah satu kaosnya untuk mendapati seorang anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun sedang memanjat tembok yang memisahkan rumah mereka.

"Shion-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraih jins-nya sebelum menggantungnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Pangeran," bisik anak perempuan rambut pirang itu. Ia tersenyum lebar meski sesungguhnya ia agak kesulitan karena kakinya yang tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir melihat ekspresi anak itu. Shion menjawabnya dengan menggeleng cepat. Tiba-tiba anak itu menghilang di balik tembok dan kembali beberapa detik kemudian dengan kado mungil di tangan kanannya. Kali ini dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Aku membelinya semalam dengan uang jajanku. Jangan beritahu ibuku, ya?"

Melihat anak perempuan itu dengan susah payah menahan tubuhnya, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil kado itu dari tangannya dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Tenang saja, kau bisa percaya padaku." Pemuda itu lalu mengedipkan matanya sebelah untuk menggoda Shion. Alhasil, perempuan kecil itu terjatuh, pegangannya terlepas dari tembok, membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Pangeran!" teriak Shion dari sebelah membuat Sasuke bisa bernafas lega. Pemuda itu lalu mengantongi kado dari Shion sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Begitu selesai, ia kembali ke dalam rumah, mengambil _vacuum cleaner_ untuk membersihkan lantai. Tugasnya hampir selesai saat bel di pintu depan berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya sambil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan terburu-buru sebelum melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Aduh, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa ada banyak karangan bunga di sini?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru tua berusaha melangkah di antara tumpukan karangan bunga. "Ada yang meninggal ya?"

Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya menjawab, "Hn." Namun matanya tertuju pada seorang bayi berusia sekitar sebelas bulan di gendongan gadis berkulit kuning langsat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan, silakan masuk," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-kun. Aku buru-buru," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu dengan ekspresi malu-malu. "Ano, apa aku bisa minta tolong?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu pasti akan muncul seiring kemunculan Hinata. Dan kali ini ia tahu pertolongan seperti apa yang harus diberikannya.

"Aku titip Hanabi sebentar, ya?"

"Tapi…"

"Hari ini aku harus ke luar kota untuk menemui Gaara-kun. Mungkin malam baru bisa kembali. Kebetulan kau ada di rumah. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Hinata cepat. Mengagumkannya, baru kali Sasuke mendapati gadis itu tidak tergagap. Namun seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak karena ujung-ujungnya, gadis itu akan memberinya insentif. Dan benar saja, Hinata langsung merogoh tas-nya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar yen bersamaan dengan tas besar yang terisi kebutuhan Hanabi.

"Popok, susu, dan catatan untuk kebutuhan Hanabi yang lainnya ada di dalam tas itu. Kalau kau kesulitan, hubungi aku saja. Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang." Hinata menyerahkan adiknya ke tangan Sasuke sebelum melangkah keluar halaman. Namun ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk mendekati Sasuke kemudian mencium pipinya sekilas sambil berkata, "_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Sasuke-kun."

_Hidup memang indah_.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun senyumnya dengan cepat menghilang seperti senyumannya yang datang tiba-tiba saat Hinata meraih tangannya dan meletakkan kado kecil di sana.

_Lihat 'kan Sasuke? Keberuntungan akan selalu menyertai di manapun kau berada._

Sepasang mata batu akiknya mengikuti punggung Hinata yang menghilang di balik pintu taksi. Selama beberapa menit ia berdiri di depan pintu bersama Hanabi yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata bulatnya. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Bayi sebelas bulan itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda yang menggendongnya hingga mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pemuda berkulit alabaster itu lalu membaringkan Hanabi di kamar tidurnya. Ia lalu menyusun setiap bantal di sekeliling bayi itu agar menghalanginya untuk terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Maklum, Sasuke tidak punya tempat tidur bayi. Lagipula, cara ini selalu berhasil setiap kali Hinata menitipkan adiknya itu. Kemudian ia berdiri di hadapan Hanabi dan berkata, "Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan bergerak. Aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu." Dilihatnya Hanabi menggeram seolah menyiratkan kekesalan karena ditinggal sendirian. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia meletakkan dua kado yang tadi diterimanya ke atas bufet yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidurnya.

Begitu pekerjaannya selesai, Sasuke kembali ke kamar tidur dan mendapati Hanabi tengkurap dan berada di ujung kasur. Salah satu bantal bahkan terjatuh ke lantai. Terlambat beberapa detik saja, bayi itu pasti jatuh. Sasuke buru-buru meraih bayi mungil itu dan tiba-tiba saja Hanabi menangis keras. Selama beberapa saat pemuda itu berpikir jika Hanabi menangis karena ia telah ditarik secara tiba-tiba hingga ia sadar saat melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul delapan.

"Kau sudah makan? Belum?" Ia lalu menghela napas. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali Hanabi yang sedang menangis ke tempat tidur lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu dimana ia meletakkan tas berisi kebutuhan bayi itu. Dirogohnya sekaleng susu dan sebuah botol susu sebelum membawa benda-benda itu ke dapur. Diletakkannya botol susu ke dalam mangkuk lalu menyiramnya dengan air panas agar steril. Setelah didiamkan beberapa menit, Sasuke pun mengambil botol susu.

"Sebentar, Hanabi!" teriaknya saat mendengar tangis bayi itu semakin keras, membuat jemarinya tanpa sengaja tercelup ke dalam mangkuk berisi air panas. Ia mengerang sesaat, merasakan perih di ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. Ia menarik napas sebentar sebelum memasukkan empat sendok susu ke dalam botol, menuangkan sedikit air panas ke dalamnya lalu mencampurnya dengan air dingin. Ia mengocok botol susu Hanabi dan kembali berlari menuju kamarnya.

Dilihatnya wajah Hanabi yang memerah akibat tangis yang terlalu lama. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membawa botol susu ke mulut bayi itu dan seketika ia berhenti menangis. Sasuke tersenyum lega sambil memandangi wajah Hanabi yang basah karena air mata. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi Hanabi, sebelum membelai rambut tipis bayi itu. Mungkin merasa geli, di sela-sela menghisap susunya, Hanabi tertawa, memperlihatkan empat gigi atas bawah yang sudah tumbuh.

"Hei, gigimu ukurannya besar-besar, ya?"

Hanabi menggeram senang, seolah menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia lalu memukul-mukul botol susu dengan telapak tangannya. Sepasang kakinya terangkat naik, sesekali menendang dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Hanabi. Sakit," keluh Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. Tapi yang diterimanya hanyalah teriakan kegirangan bayi itu yang membuat telinganya berdenging. "Baik, Hanabi. Katakan 'aaa…' atau katakan 'selamat ulang tahun, Sasu-nii…' Ayo." Alih-alih berbicara, Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu Hanabi menarik botol susu dari mulutnya. Rupanya ia sudah kenyang. Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengarnya bersendawa. Lalu ia menarik tubuh Hanabi, mendudukkannya di pangkuannya saat ponselnya berdering beberapa kali. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Oh, bukan. Beberapa pesan. Diturunkannya Hanabi dari pangkuannya untuk mencari ponselnya yang ia lupa taruh di mana. Ia mendesis sambil mengelilingi ruangan, mencari-cari benda itu. Di bufet, di lantai, bahkan ia mengacak-acak seprai tempat tidur. Kalau tidak mengingat Hanabi sedang duduk di atasnya, mungkin saja seprai bercorak shuriken itu sudah ditariknya sedari tadi.

"Hanabi," panggil Sasuke pelan saat melihat sesuatu yang tak asing di tangan mungil bayi itu. Sejak kapan benda itu ada di tangan Hanabi? Pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan dagunya di ujung tempat tidur. "Minta ponselnya."

Hanabi menggeleng sambil menggumam tak jelas. Tapi yang membuat mata Sasuke terbeliak ketakutan adalah saat Hanabi mengacung-acungkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel ke sana-kemari. Ponsel itu baru saja dibelinya seminggu lalu dan kalau sampai terjatuh… Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ponsel itu seharga dengan gajinya selama tiga bulan.

"Hanabi sayang, kalau ponsel Onii sampai rusak, kau mau ganti? Tidak kan? Nah, sini ponselnya." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hanabi yang asyik bermain-main dengan ponsel berwarna hitam itu. "Hanabi, itu ponsel Onii." Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Hanabi yang sedang tertawa riang. Begitu ujung hidung Sasuke menyentuh hidung Hanabi, dengan tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya jatuh di kasur. Sasuke dengan segera meraih benda itu dan memasukkannya di saku celana. Ia menoleh pada bayi mungil di sebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan wajah _memerah_. Sasuke menyeringai.

_Rupanya pesonaku ampuh juga untuk anak kecil seperti dia._

Ia lalu mencubit pelan pipi Hanabi sebelum membuka setiap pesan yang diterimanya. Semuanya sama. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kawan-kawannya. Semalam pun juga seperti itu. Ponselnya tidak berhenti berdering, baik menerima pesan atau menerima telefon. Tapi kenapa mereka mengirim karangan bunga? Itu yang Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil menatap langit-langit. Sebenarnya hari ini ia mau keluar, berjalan-jalan menikmati udara luar untuk melepaskan kepenatan dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Tapi Hinata datang dan menitipkan Hanabi padanya. Bukan sekali ini, sih tapi… di saat ia ingin bersenang-senang, hal seperti ini rasanya sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi, hei, bukankah keberuntungan selalu mengikutimu, Sasuke? Jadi tidak usah khawatir.

Ia kembali ke dunia nyata saat merasakan pipinya memanas akibat pukulan tangan Hanabi. Sasuke pun menggeram gemas pada bayi itu. "Kau ini. Senang melihat orang susah, susah melihat orang senang. _Kids._"

Hanabi hanya tertawa diiringi kata-kata seperti, "Da… da… da…"

Melihatnya, Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia pun berkata, "Kau tahu, Hana-chan? Hanya ada dua orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku tersenyum sebanyak ini di pagi hari; Kau dan… _dia._" Pemuda itu kembali mengingat masa lalunya dengan sepasang matanya yang menatap keluar jendela.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terbangun mendengar jerit tangis Hanabi. Rupanya pemuda itu tertidur setelah keasyikan bermain bersama anak kedua dari klan Hyuuga tersebut. Sasuke melirik jam di ponselnya. Pukul setengah sepuluh. Ah, ternyata sudah waktunya Hanabi makan. Lekas Sasuke ke ruang tamu, merogoh kembali tas besar berwarna ungu tua dan menemukan secarik kertas.<p>

Bayam, tahu, wortel dan tomat. Keempatnya adalah bahan campuran untuk membuat bubur Hanabi. Ia lalu membuka kulkas dan menemukan ketiga bahan tersebut kecuali satu: Tomat. Ia pun mengerang panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau tomat sudah habis? Jauhnya swalayan bukan masalah. Ia bisa menempuhnya dalam waktu 10 menit kecuali… gadis-gadis yang akan mengerubunginya nanti, membuat perjalanannya bisa memakan waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia pun berpikir cepat. Dengan segera, sekali lagi ia membuatkan Hanabi susu untuk mengisi perut bayi itu. Begitu selesai, ia mengambil tas gendong bayi, memasangnya di tubuhnya. Sebelum memasukkan Hanabi di sana, ia menyemprot dirinya dengan parfum-jujur saja, Sasuke belum mandi. Tangis bayi itu kini berubah sesenggukan lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke.

"Maaf, ya, Hanabi. Kita ke swalayan dulu. Laparmu itu…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena rasa bersalah sepertinya akan semakin besar saja pada bayi itu. Ia keluar kamar, menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu keluar. Ia menapaki tiga anak tangga, berjalan di antara setiap karangan bunga sebelum mencapai halaman rumah.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri seketika. Suara yang tak asing itu memanggil namanya. Tapi ia pura-pura tak mendengar dan mempercepat langkahnya. Inilah salah satu rintangan setiap kali ia keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun! Sebelah sini!"

Sasuke menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Nah, siapa lagi yang bermarga Uchiha selain dirinya? Seperti robot, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk mendapati seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah jambu kini telah berdiri di belakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sakura-chan?"

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Kau memang tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar?"

"Hn."

"Ha-hn-ha-hn. Bosan tahu! Aiiih, Hanabi-chan! Kau dititipkan lagi pada Sasuke-kun? Awas, ya kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya." Sakura mencubit pipi Hanabi dengan gemas.

"Sakura, dia hanya anak kecil," kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi dia lebih bisa menarik perhatianmu dibanding aku," sahut Sakura sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia tahu, percakapan yang seperti ini tidaklah ampuh untuk seorang Sasuke yang dingin. Lagipula ia hanya bercanda, karena ia mengetahui satu rahasia pemuda itu yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Sakura tertawa dalam hati. "Omong-omong, Sasuke." Gadis itu lalu merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluaran sebuah kado ukuran sedang dengan bungkusan berwarna biru tua. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya!"

Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. Menebak-nebak isi kado tersebut.

"Nanti di rumah kau membukanya," ujar Sakura sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Hn. Baiklah," sahut pemuda alabaster itu dengan curiga. Sakura lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat kerja, sedang Sasuke melangkah menuju swalayan. 10 menit kemudian, ia tiba di tempat yang ditujunya. Syukurlah, tidak ada rintangan yang berarti kecuali Hanabi yang sesekali menangis sampai-sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Sasuke bergegas ke _counter_ sayur-mayur, mengambil tomat sebanyak yang ia bisa, menimbangnya, lalu berjalan menuju meja kasir. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan terhenyak.

"Semuanya 90 yen," kata kasir wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Sasuke. Ia berpikir kalau pemuda itu masih terlampau muda untuk memiliki seorang anak berusia hampir setahun.

"Berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil merogoh setiap kantong celananya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain kertas pembayaran listrik bulan lalu.

"90 yen, Tuan."

Sasuke pun mendesis pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Belum lagi Hanabi di gendongannya yang mulai menangis.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu berada. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda rambut pirang cerah, tersenyum padanya. Selama sepersekian detik, Sasuke hanya bisa mematung. Entah karena syok atau karena terpesona. "Kau…" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dari dompetnya untuk membayar belanjaannya dan juga milik Sasuke. Ia menyeringai.

"Hn."

Sekali lagi, hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke meski ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang kini bermain di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>"Sudah berapa lama, ya?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan di samping Sasuke. Ia memperbaiki letak ransel di pundaknya.<p>

"Tidak tahu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali," sahut Sasuke pelan. "Ada alasan kau kembali ke Konoha? Ini kota kecil, kau tidak akan berkembang di sini."

"Aku dimutasi ke sini."

"Oh."

"Anak itu mirip Hinata-chan. Kau menikah dengannya?"

"Hei, _dobe_." Sasuke mendelik tajam pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Dia Hanabi, adik Hinata. Sekarang Hinata sering sibuk mengurus toko bunganya, jadi dia sering menitipkan Hanabi padaku."

"Oh. Kupikir… Ah, sudahlah. Setidaknya kau belajar untuk menjadi orang tua." Naruto lalu memperhatikan pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia tampak kesulitan membawa sekantung tomat di tangan kanan, sebuah kado di tangan kiri sambil menggendong Hanabi. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengambil kantung tomat dari Sasuke, membuat pemuda alabaster terkejut sesaat sebelum memberikan benda itu padanya. "Kado itu juga. Berikan padaku. Kalau sampai kena Hanabi, bisa gawat."

Sasuke mendengus pelan namun ia tetap memberikan benda itu pada Naruto. Setidaknya bebannya kini sedikit berkurang. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mencegah bulir-bulir keringat yang kini mengalir di pelipisnya. Pandangannya juga agak berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tampak lelah. Sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu," kata Naruto sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan khawatir. Ia menunjuk bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tak lama, mereka berdua sudah menikmati semilir angin musim panas.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur," kata Naruto sambil menatap sebuah daun yang melayang perlahan di antara mereka sebelum menyentuh bangku taman. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang sibuk memperbaiki posisi Hanabi di pangkuannya. Bayi itu tampak hampir menangis namun Sasuke kembali menenangkannya.

_Dia tidak mendengarku. Dasar. Rupanya bayi itu lebih bisa menarik perhatiannya dibanding aku. Padahal aku sudah susah payah datang ke sini dan responnya hanya itu?_

"Aku dengar, _dobe_." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jemarinya asyik memilin rambut Hanabi yang mulai memanjang.

"Eh? Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, merinding. _Jangan-jangan Sasuke punya indera keenam hingga ia bisa mendengar suara hatiku?_

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur 'kan?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Yeah." Naruto bernafas lega. Ia kembali mendekati sisi Sasuke hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan. "Kau wangi, Sasuke."

"Benarkah? Aku belum mandi."

Kepala Naruto seolah dihantam palu godam. "Kau ini, selalu saja merusak suasana."

"Kau yang ngomong macam-macam," balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau kubilang kau memang wangi, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"_This conversation is going nowhere, you know._"

"Hn."

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke."

Jemari Sasuke yang sedang mengelus pipi Hanabi berhenti bergerak. Kepalanya sedang menunduk pada Hanabi tapi sepasang mata batu akiknya menatap tanah di bawah mereka. Sesekali angin menerbangkan butiran-butiran debu yang tak seberapa menjauh dari kakinya.

"Ada begitu banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, semuanya hilang tanpa jejak. Itu karena… kata-kataku sudah terlukiskan melalui wujudmu, Sasuke. Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tidak peduli dengan responmu yang kaku dan dingin itu. Tapi kali ini, satu-satunya yang melintas di kepalaku dan harus kusampaikan padamu adalah… aku rindu padamu."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke akhirnya menoleh padanya dan berkata singkat, "Tatap aku."

"Eh?"

"Tatap aku saat kau mengatakan itu, _dobe_."

Sepasang mata batu akik bertemu dengan dua buah mata berwarna biru langit.

"Aku-rindu-padamu." Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya, membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

_Kau lihat Hanabi? Selain kau, dia adalah orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum sebanyak ini di pagi hari._

"Seperti yang selama ini kubilang, keberuntungan sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku," sahut Sasuke sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. "Tadi pagi aku memikirkanmu dan tiba-tiba saja kau ada di sini. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau kau mau kembali?"

"Bukan kejutan lagi namanya kalau begitu," sahut Naruto sambil menyematkan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut pirangnya. "Lagipula kau melupakan satu hal, Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya. Tiga tahun tidak bertemu, membuat pemuda pirang itu lebih tinggi beberapa inci darinya. Rahangnya kini terpahat dengan jelas serta rambutnya yang tampak semakin bersinar di bawah siraman cahaya matahari. Sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"_Never trust a lucky day, Sassy-chan. Because everyday is a blessed._ Kau mengerti?" Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi mulus pemuda alabaster itu. "_Otanjoubi omedettou, Sugar_."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tersenyum namun kali ini ia memalingan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memberitahumu kalau kau tidak perlu beli tomat sebanyak itu." Naruto merunduk untuk membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu, membuat Sasuke syok seketika. Sekantung besar tomat yang merah dan segar, cukup untuk persediaan selama sebulan, ah tidak, dua bulan. Tanpa memperhatian dahi Sasuke yang mulai berkedut tak normal, Naruto terus berkata, "Itu oleh-oleh dari pertanian Jiraiya. Sekarang dia beralih profesi jadi petani tomat setelah _Icha Icha The Series_-nya menuai sukses besar. Impiannya sudah tercapai, begitu katanya." Saat tubuhnya menegak, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Pemuda itu rupanya sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. "Eh? Sassy-chan? Ada apa?"

Buru-buru Naruto memasukkan kembali sekantung tomat ke dalam ranselnya, meraih kantung tomat yang tadi dibeli Sasuke beserta kado pemberian Sakura, sebelum mengejar Sasuke.

"Hanabi lapar. Dia harus segera makan," jawab Sasuke dingin dan tak bersahabat. "Dan hentikan panggilan _Sassy-chan_ itu. Kau pikir namaku bisa dipermainkan seenaknya?"

"Heh, kau marah? Tapi aku bawa sekantung tomat, lho!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Haaaah, _Sassy-chan_! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Baka."

Suara-suara pertengkaran kedua pemuda itu terdengar semakin kecil hingga menghilang sama sekali, bersamaan dengan beberapa helai daun yang kembali terlepas dari dahan, melayang perlahan untuk menyentuh bangku taman.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sassy-chan<strong>

**Maaf, kadonya telat.**


End file.
